Talk:Admiral (Fleet Captain)
Scope of Page Not all teitoku are pirates - the page should be renamed Admiral (Fleet Captain) so that Mont Blanc Noland and Nelson Royale can be included. 09:15, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Delete Article should be deleted. Most of the characters mentioned weren't even called an admiral. Hell Orlumbus isn't even called a pirate. He's an explorer. 10:53, November 1, 2015 (UTC) How about renaming the page, like suggested above? 12:23, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Nelson was a misconception due to the anime producers; that arc was filled with plot holes. Trivia worthy, though. Krieg was specifically referred as the "Pirate Armada Admiral". Chinjao and Sai were regarded as "Don" of the fleet. Teach was referred as an Admiral by Laffitte. I put references for a reason, you know. Orlumbus became a pirate when he integrated into the Straw Hat Grand Fleet. 16:33, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Noland was also an admiral. "Don" is just a general honorific title, not necessarily this. 16:42, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Okay, so Don Chinjao and Sai are not true admirals. We add Noland, that still gives us 5. I can rename this page, so we can add Noland without conflict. 16:50, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Renamed and spiffy upped. Happy? 03:30, November 2, 2015 (UTC) I feel like it should be only about people referred to as Teito, not "Don". 04:38, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Well, Krieg is an admiral (teitoku) and alternatively referred as a "Don". Chinjao and Sai ruled over a fleet with the title as "Don", so I thought we put two and two together, "Don" serves as an informal/alternate way of teitoku. 04:49, November 2, 2015 (UTC) I really don't think it's that significant. It's just another title for captain. Are we going to call Luffy an admiral now? 05:49, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Well, Luffy refused to lead the fleet, so no for him. As for Blackbeard, he has 10 captains under him, and he himself is now called and admiral by Laffitte; Burgess called him a captain, and is reprimanded for it. Noland and Orlumbus are admirals. Whitebeard is not and admiral, since his divisions are controlled by "commanders", not "captains". 06:53, November 2, 2015 (UTC) That last point is incorrect, Krieg and Shiki both have commanders (taichō), same as Whitebeard. Blackbeard is the only one whose subordinates are captains (senchō). Whitebeard and Big Mom are referred to as "great pirates" though (which Luffy said he didn't want to be when he rejected the fleet). I'm not entirely convinced about your rejection of Nelson, give that his page says that "he ordered all his warships to open fire on the rowboat he is in", which I take to mean he was in control of a fleet (which seems unusual for a non-super-high-ranking Marine). But since I have no desire to watch it it doesn't really matter. 08:13, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Any mention of Nelson doesn't belong since he's a Marine. Also the image itself is stupid since Krieg was never called an admiral. SeaTerror (talk) 20:03, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Here's something that I think people should consider. Just because characters SAY someone holds a title does not mean they actually DO hold that title. Characters can be wrong. Krieg is not "officially" an admiral, but his crew treats him as such. That's why they call him that. I only skimmed this talk page. Just giving my two cents. 23:02, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Krieg's introduction box and Brannew labelled him the Pirate Fleet Admiral. (And Fleet was bracketed the first time around, so he's the Admiral of the Pirate Fleet, not a Pirate Admiral though I think that's a different word entirely anyway). 23:50, November 2, 2015 (UTC) So remove Krieg? SeaTerror (talk) 00:35, December 20, 2015 (UTC) No, the opposite. I was explaining that "Admiral" is his official position and not an epithet or anything. And "Pirate Fleet/Armada" is just another name for the Krieg Pirates. 00:43, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Filler Admirals I only bring this up, is because Zephyr is a part of the Gallery. At the very least, we should look into Bear King of the Trump Pirates. His crew did have a multitudes of ships: I only remembered him because I Was reading up on his devil fruit. Also, there might be more Admirals, Pirate or otherwise, when it comes to the filler characters of their respected arcs: Such as Bill of the Silver Alliance Pirates? Stormbaron (talk) 04:46, July 1, 2018 (UTC) Blackbeard big mama whiteboard are all classified as admirals so shouldn't shanks and Kaido be as well Only person ever called admiral among the yonkou past and present was blackebeard it thenonoy reason big mama whitebeard are label as such is because the fit the criteria like him so kaido amd shanks should be labeld admirals as wellneed to speak to admin (talk) 06:50, December 10, 2018 (UTC)